


A Taste of Christmas

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christimas Time, Christmas, Draco and Evie are always endgame, Draco likes giving forehead kisses, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Greeting Kisses, Hermione is a good person and Draco still has affection for her, Holidays, Mistletoe, Using Kisses as a way to greet, Was given this prompt, Wrote this for Kissmass, cute kisses, luna dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: I uh...Didn't really know how to write this. I mean...I literally wrote it tonight because it wasn't midnight yet haha. Hope ya'll like it. There is a little angst and sadness but I promise it ends happy.#Slytherin
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/ Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Evelyn Bello, Hermione Granger/ Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	A Taste of Christmas

_"Hello, Darling", Draco said as he entered the hospital room. His girlfriend, Luna was sitting up in her bed, her smile lighting up the room. Draco knew she was sick, but he kissed her forehead in greeting like he usually did. He brought her another book and she perked up seeing it was a whol Anthology about Gnargles._

  
_"The doctor said the infection has spread...I won't have much more time with you, but I love you and every minute I do have", she murmured. Draco smiled tightly as he took a seat on the edge of her bed. His other hand came up to push some of her wisps of hair from her face._

  
_"I know. He spoke with me before I entered. Is there anything I can do for you?" He wondered. Luna smiled, that little quirk of her lips before she leaned in for a real kiss. Draco returned, cradling her face as if he was afraid to break her._

  
❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

  
Draco didn't think of Luna often but when he did it was usually around Christmas time. As it neared, he also thought about his ex Hermione a lot during the Holidays. A plate of breakfast was sat in front of him and he smiled up at Evie. She smiled back and ran her fingers through his hair before she went to clean the mess from cooking. Draco went back down memory lane as he gazed at their Christmas tree.

  
❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

  
_After Luna's funeral, Hermione had been very present in his life. He was angry, resentful and it had just been about sex. At first. The feelings he developed for Hermione were very real and though he mourned Luna time to time-he was deeply in love with Granger._

  
_"Hello, Darling", Draco greeted as he came home. It was the beginning of his Holiday Break and he was excited for Christmas-he was finally going to ask Hermione to marry him. Hermione greeted him with a tight smile and he leaned forward to kiss her forehead. As he always did when he was involved with someone. Kissing of the forehead is how he showed his affection and love. As he moved in for a kiss Hermione pulled back, placing a hand on his chest. Confusion and hurt danced across his features._

  
_"I want to leave London and locate my work to Australia", she began, biting her bottom lip as she thought of how else to tell him this without completely shattering him, "I've met someone else as well. There is no easy way to tell you this. He is interested in my work with the house-elves too. So far, nothing has happened because he lives in Australia. I love you, Draco. But we want different things. I don't want to get married...Ever, I think and I know you've thought about it", she finished. Draco hesitated, wanting to argue but then he realised she was right. He gave her a small smile, leaning forward to kiss her forehead._

  
_"Of course. I...I understand. Will you at least spend Christmas with me?" Draco decided to ask. He really didn't want to be alone for the Holidays. At least he would be able to return the ring. As it turns out, Hermione was leaving two days before Christmas. So Draco helped her pack the necessities and her research for S.P.E.W. and she used the floo network. With one last forehead kiss, Hermione was gone._

  
_Later that day, Draco had gone back to the jeweler and successfully returned the ring. As he left, he could smell the fresh scent of coffee from his favorite cafe. As he exited, bringing his hand up to take a drink he got bumped into. His coffee fell from his hand and he sighed, exasperatedly as it spilled down the front of his shirt._

  
_"Damn it", he muttered under his breath until he saw the young woman he had bumped into. Piercing green eyes, dark brown hair and a peaches and creme complexion to match._

  
_"I'm so sorry...I wasn't paying attention to where I was going", she said her voice squeaking a little bit. Draco felt like he had been splashed with cold water-he blinked and then regained his composure._

  
_"It's okay", he started, "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy", he introduced. Evelyn smiled shyly while tucking some hair behind her ear._

  
_"My name is Evelyn, but everyone calls me Evie", she said._  
❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

  
"Hello, Darling", Draco called out, looking for his girlfriend as he entered their shared flat. Evie came bounding over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss before he could even close the door. 

  
"Hey baby", she murmured after she pulled away. Draco closed the door and Evie stepped back, tilting her head to him. Draco chuckled as he kissed her forehead in greeting. 

  
"You were gone longer this time...Are you okay?" She asked. Draco nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

  
"It was...I was telling her about you", he stated. Evie smiled brightly. 

  
"When do I get to meet Luna?" Evie asked. Draco smiled and kissed her forehead again.

  
"I was thinking of on Christmas. If you were okay with that, after we do presents. You're going to love what I got you", he said. His hand slowly dropped down into his pocket to feel along the light blue velvet box. Evie smiled and reached up to cup his face in her hand and pulled him down for a small kiss. 

  
"I love that idea. I can bring her flowers", she said happily. Evie knew about all of Draco's exes, and especially Luna. They had been childhood sweethearts and she had gotten very sick. Draco had loved her and he still mourned for her during the holidays. Evie noticed and always did her best to let him know that she loved him and was there for him.   
❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

  
"Hello, Darling", Draco said as he kissed his newborn daughters' head. Evie smiled up at him as he leaned down to kiss his wifes' forehead as she opened her eyes. She had been exhausted after giving birth and had fallen asleep while Draco bonded with their daughter-their little Luna. 


End file.
